The Fast And Furious Twilight Style
by CullenFreak718
Summary: its like fast and furious just using twilight characters hope ya like it note:bella in this story is a complete bitchy person and kassie is my friend


_**Play It's My Turn Now by Keke Palmer then Love Game by Lady !!**_  


* * *

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

X~X  
Kassie pov

"GET READY" i shouted  
i heard the engnes rev  
"SET" i shouted  
the tires quickened  
"GO" i screamed  
the two ferrari's one black the other red raced past me.I jumped on my Ducati and took the short cut only i know of to the finsh line. I raced though the the streets and halted at the line i marked as the finsh line. I could hear the sharp sound of tires twistin around the corner. i pulled my Ducati off the road and let the glossy black ferrari zoom past me. it came to a screeching halt as the red ferrari reached the zoomed past me too. and its door open. out of the red ferrari a man in a black polo shirt,black jeans,and white shoes with a black nike symbol stepped out. i only knew the boy by one name Jasper Withlock."it seems you've lost" said a voice i've never heard before say. i turned around to a girl with a black jacket on with some white shorts,and a black cap with some then pulled off her jacket with a black sequined spaghettii top under she then pulled off her cap and her long brown hair tumbed down to her waist.a crowd gathered around the girl. "WAY TO GO BELLA" a short pixie girl named allice shouted running up to the girl. "thanx ali" she smiled."you gonna come to the club with me" alice asked. "sure" bella sighed.  
"yay i want you to meet my big brother" alice said. "ok you want a ride" she asked "sure hey Kassie you coming" alice called over to me. "sure ill ridez behindz ya" i said like my ghetto slang come though "kay" alice said and slipped in to bellas black ferrari. Bella jumped in to the drivers seat and rev'ed the engine. i hopped on my ducati and we speed off to the only club in town- Midnight Sun. with our fast driving it only took us about 3 minutes and the club was on the other side of town!bella and alice got out the car and i slowly climbed off my ducati. we all walked to the front of the club and cut infront of the long line of people waiting to get !

* * *

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

BPOV (YUP BELLA)

we all walked up to the bouncer"hey Emmett" i smiled up at my brother. "hey belly boo" he teased using his famous nick name for me. "can me and my friends get in or all u gonna make us wait in that loooong line" i pouted. "now i wouldn't do that to you belly boo come in" he said ushering us in. "thnk you" i smiled and walked walked off to her boyfriend Jason the DJ. I walked with Alice to the bar "Apple Martini" alice said "Strawberry Blonde" i said i saw the bartender ogling my chest"and if ya keep staring at my chest ill knock yo ass down a few feet" i growled. he quickly turned around and started fixing the drinks. "wow your feisty" a voice behind me said. i turned my glare to him "fuck off" i growled. "hi james" alice said. "Alice" he said. "ya know him" i asked. "bros friend" she anwsered."well tell him to fuck offz" i said. "u southern or somethin" he asked."did u just ask me if im southern" i growled."yea" james said like i was retarded. "YA BITCH NO ONE EVER ASKS ME IF IM SOUTHERN DO I LOOK FUCKIN SOUTHERN"i said as i punched him till he bleed. Alice pulled me off wraping her tiny arms in a steel grip around my waist.i trashed against her arms tryin to get a few more hits at him but he ran away. once he was gone i slowly started to calm down. "ya wanna dance ali" i asked. "sure" she smiled her teeth glising. we walked to the dance floor and after a look at kassie the song changed. To Love Game by Lady and alice twisted our bodys against each we were dance a boy suddenly grabbed my ass but when i turned he was gone. but i did see a boy with bronze colored hair sitting acroos the room looking at me. i slowly started dance again against alice and kassie came to join us and i dance in between both of them. i looked back over to him and he was smiling with his hand on his cock. i laughed and keep grinding and twisting against their bodies the song ended. and we all laughed and walked over to the bar when i looked back at him he had his eyes half open which i noticed as lust. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

_**HOPE YA LIKED IT**_


End file.
